1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus that includes repairable control lines and a method of repairing the OLED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are being replaced with flat panel display apparatuses that are thin and portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emissive display apparatuses that display an image using light emitted by recombination of electrons and holes in an organic emission layer, have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a high response speed. Thus, organic light emitting display apparatuses are being noticed as next-generation display apparatuses.
Generally, organic light emitting display apparatuses are classified into a passive matrix (PM) type and an active matrix (AM) type according to types of driving organic light-emitting diodes.